Endgame
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-828 (271/272) |producer(s)= |story= Rick Berman, Kenneth Biller and Brannon Braga |script= Kenneth Biller and Robert J. Doherty |director= Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0394911 |guests=Alice Krige as Borg Queen, Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay, Vaughn Armstrong as Korath, Manu Intiraymi as Icheb, Lisa Locicero as Ensign Miral Paris, Miguel Perez as Physician, Grant Garrison as Cadet, Amy Lindsay as Lana, Matthew James Williamson as Klingon, Iris Bahr as Female Cadet, Ashley Sierra Hughes as Sabrina Wildman, Richard Herd as Admiral Owen Paris, Tracey Kimball as Starfleet Cadet #3 (uncredited), Joey Sakata as Engineering N.D., Richard Sarstedt as Starfleet Admiral and May Wang as Starfleet Cadet (uncredited) |previous_production=Renaissance Man |next_production=(VGR) None (Overall) Broken Bow |episode=VGR S07E25/26 |airdate=23 May 2001 |previous_release=Renaissance Man |next_release=(VGR) None (Overall) Broken Bow |story_date(s)=54973.4 (2378/2404) |previous_story=Renaissance Man |next_story= Living Witness Star Trek Nemesis }} =Summary= In the year 2404, the Federation is celebrating the tenth anniversary of Voyager's return to Earth from 23 years in the Delta Quadrant. An older Admiral Kathryn Janeway acquires a chrono deflector from a Klingon named Korath and uses it on her shuttle to travel back to 2378 in the Delta Quadrant. She pulls rank on her younger self, ordering Voyager to emit an anti-tachyon pulse that collapses the temporal distortion and prevents the Klingons from following her through. Aboard her old starship, the Admiral tells her younger self to return to a nebula filled with Borg that they passed by a few days before. She provides advanced technologies that allow Voyager to bypass the massive Borg defenses and enter a transwarp corridor. Despite spying on the ship and preparing for its attack, the Borg are unable to penetrate Voyager's new adaptive hull armor or to capture it with tractor beams, while Voyager destroys two Borg cubes with transphasic torpedoes. Voyager then comes upon a Borg transwarp hub. Transit through the hub will save the ship sixteen more years of being stranded in the Delta Quadrant. The Admiral's efforts to get the crew home are hindered by the desire of her younger self to use the technology from the future to destroy the transwarp network instead of using it to return home. Trying to blast it from the inside is impossible, as the network adapts to any attack due to the control of the Borg Queen. The hub can only be destroyed from the Delta Quadrant terminus because the Alpha Quadrant contains only exit apertures. The two Janeways argue over the issue until the elder Janeway tells her younger self that Seven of Nine and 22 other crew members will die if they do not take the transwarp conduit home, and that Vulcan Tactical Officer Tuvok will become mentally unstable from a neurological condition that could have been treated in the Alpha Quadrant had they had made it back soon enough. Deeply troubled by the knowledge that she is effectively ordering the deaths of her crew, Captain Janeway discusses the issue with them, but they too decide that destroying the Borg's transwarp hub is more important than returning to Earth, as without it, the Borg's ability to travel across the galaxy will be severely hampered and countless lives will be saved. On seeing the crew's selfless reaction to the plan, the older Janeway rediscovers her fighting spirit and, with Captain Janeway, comes up with a plan to both destroy the hub and possibly get Voyager home. Admiral Janeway takes her shuttlecraft and enters the transwarp hub, finally arriving at the Unicomplex — the center of all Borg activity and the home of the Borg Queen. Janeway appears in the Queen’s mind, claiming she wants Voyager towed back to the Alpha Quadrant (apparently in defiance of the younger Janeway's plans) in exchange for Voyager's armor and torpedo technologies. However, the Queen detects her shuttle and beams the Admiral to her chambers for assimilation into the Borg collective. A few minutes later, Admiral Janeway unleashes a neurolytic pathogen from her bloodstream that devastates the Borg and causes the queen's cyborg components to fall apart. With the deactivation of the Queen, the Unicomplex suffers a cascade failure and explodes, killing the partially assimilated Admiral. Meanwhile, Captain Janeway and her crew have entered a transwarp corridor and fired torpedoes at the unprotected manifolds while traveling back to the Alpha Quadrant. They are pursued by a Borg sphere that has managed to withstand the pathogen's effects and assimilate Admiral Janeway's adaptive armor upgrades. The sphere is under orders from the Borg Queen to destroy Voyager so that the Admiral (and her sabotage) will not have occurred. Unable to fight back against the sphere's defenses, Janeway takes her ship inside the sphere, where, upon its arrival one light year away from Earth's solar system, she detonates a torpedo that destroys the sphere from the inside. In the show's final minutes, the crew stand dumbfounded that they have finally returned home after seven years in the Delta Quadrant and are greeted by a fleet of Starfleet vessels that had arrived to fight the Borg. Settling down in her chair, Captain Janeway issues her final orders with the same words she used at the start of Voyager's journey from the Delta Quadrant: "Set a course...for home." =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Jwb52z on Sunday, April 29, 2001 - 8:40 pm: I want them to explain why Tuvok thinks Janeway is an imposter. Tuvok states that Admiral Janeway usually visits on Sunday. As this day is not Sunday, the visitor must, logically, be an imposter. # John A. Lang on Sunday, April 29, 2001 - 10:24 pm: HOW can Alice Krige play the Borg queen again?..She was melted by that warp core gas and her neck was snapped by Picard in Star Trek First Contact|First Contact]]. The Borg might have a spare or two in reserve! # Spornan on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 7:55 pm: Odd how the Universal Translator didn't work when Miral Paris is yelling at the two Klingons. Jwb52z on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 8:12 pm: '' You know it only works when the user wants it to do so. ''Spornan on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 9:26 pm: What? Since when has that been established? What's the point of having a universal translator if the person you're talking to "Doesn't want it to work?" How do they even stop it from working? Gimme a break. Seniram 10:30, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Maybe it was programmed not to translate conversations between people using the same language. # Ok, so now the hive mind and the Queen are two different things? I sure hope the Borg are destroyed for good in this finale, cause Voyager sure is turning them into morons. The Queen acts as a central focal point for the hive mind that forms the basis of the collective. # Rene on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 7:56 pm: Don't get me wrong. In general, there was some good stuff here...But why the heck should STARFLEET technology from 20 years in the future worry the Borg? The Borg have existed for thousands of centuries according to Guinan. Jwb52z on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 8:12 pm: Even the Borg would take time to adapt to technology from the future. # aifix on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 8:11 pm: They talk of future Janeway being "out of town" as if she'd be incommunicado. I could understand if they said "off the planet". Well, it is technically correct to describe her as being out of town. Besides, telling people she was off the planet would have raised too many suspicions! # The teaser for Enterprise -- "Before Janeway, Picard, Kirk, and Spock" Why not mention Sisko?? Jwb52z on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 8:19 pm: Sisko was not as popular as the rest of them. Rene on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 8:24 pm: Excuse me? And even if that were true, it still doesn't excuse his exclusion. Jwb52z on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 8:35 pm: Rene, he wasn't as popular. DS9 in total wasn't as popular as the other series. People really did, from what I know, like all the others better. Rene on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 8:38 pm: Nice try...but everyone I know likes DS9 better than Voyager and Sisko better than Janeway. And last time I checked, DS9's ratings were better than Voyager. Jason on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 8:46 pm: You could argue that Sisco wasn't stationed on board a starship to justify his absence. It is weak, though. Rene on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 8:47 pm: Sisko did have his own ship...the Defiant.SlinkyJ on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 8:52 pm: ''Well, much that some will say that DS9 was not as popular, and same goes to Sisco, Which of course, is not my feeling, I love DS9, I miss DS9, and I believe Sisco was great!! That's my belief. Still, Rene has a point. Sisco is a part of Star Trek history of Captains. He should have been listed along side Kirk, Spock, Picard, and Janeway. Whether anyone thought he and the show was popular, it was there, and therefore deserves mentioning. And while they are at it, they should have mentioned Captain Sulu too!! Just my feeling. Also, during that commercial, they should say something about Captain Archer. That would have been great! ''Brian Fitzgerald on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 11:32 pm: Kirk, Picard, & Janeway are all starship commanders as this new Captain will be. Also Kirk and Picard were more popular than Sisko and Janeway. Voyager vs DS9 popularity is a toss up but Voyager aired on UPN as will Eneterprise; so when deciding which one to drop to make the ad run over a certain time they would keep the 2 most popular and well known and the one from UPN's own show. Dustin Westfall on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 12:57 am: I can tell you why (almost certainly) Sisko was not mentioned in the commercial. I see the marketing meeting going like this: "I have an idea: Let's show names from the 24th Century era, and say that this is before them, then do the same for the 23rd Century. That way we emphasize the prequel." "What names should we choose?" "Well, 23rd is easy: Kirk and Spock. They are the most recognizable names. 24th is a little harder, though. We have Picard, Data, Worf, Sisko, Dax, Janeway and Seven. Who do we choose?" "Let's limit it to captains. They are the stars after all. That leaves Picard, Sisko and Janeway." "Given that they are watching Voyager at the time, plus it's our show, we should use Janeway. But we need a second to balance it out. Sisko or Picard?" "Well, which one is more recognizable to the casual fan?" "Picard." "Then we'll use that one." This was a pure marketing decision. It had nothing to do with who deserved the mention more, it had to do with recognizability. And, before you ask, it wouldn't flow nearly as well with three names.Kira Sharp on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 10:33 am: Re: the now-dead Sisko debate, nobody's mentioned what I thought was the best reason... This was a UPN commercial. All questions of popularity aside, UPN has no rights to Deep Space Nine or any of its characters! I think it was just a lot easier, commercially speaking, to go with the two heads of the two shows UPN already owned and not bother WB with permission-requests. Matt Pesti on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 11:38 am: The WB does not own DS9, it was a syndicated show, though in your area a WB affiliate may have played it's first run. The only networks with rights to Star Trek are UPN and NBC, which is still being paid royalties to this day from my understanding (Though don't quote me on that, I'm not sure.) ''Kyle Powderly on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 11:45 am:''To leave out any reference to the only other Star Trek series is just plain bad form, and to leave out the only Captain who wasn't white is racially insensitive, and to leave out Sisko is a slap in the face of Avery Brooks, a talented actor, and in my estimation the most realistic of the four series' Captains, with the deepest character development. Well, then again (not to get off-topic), Sisko really didn't come into his own 'til Brooks went back to the Hawk look from Spencer: For Hire and got a mean edge on. # Mike on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 8:11 pm: TEMPORAL PARADOX OF THE YEAR AWARD GOES TO: "Endgame" Let's see. Admiral Janeway comes back in time to help Voyager go home. She succeeds by dying and destroying the collective. So Voyager goes home. Problem is, history is changed. Captain (Admiral) Janeway doesn't have to go back in time to change history because nothing needs to be changed. But indeed, if she never goes back, then how does Voyager get home?? Starkist on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 11:15 pm: The temporal problems are easier to swallow if you imagine it like I do. Rather than merely going back in time, Admiral Janeway's actions actually created another timeline where Voyager zooms home. The original timeline, where Voyager takes longer, still exists. This preserves Admiral Janeway's role in the affair. Brian Fitzgerald on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 11:32 pm: Actualy there is an explanation for how the paradox can work now. 20 years after they get home Admeril Janeway will have to go back in time to Voyager and do everything that she remembers old Janeway doing, knowing full well that she will die, kind of a downer but that is how I see it. Dustin Westfall on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 12:57 am: I'm not sure why everyone is making such a huge deal out of this. It is a time-loop paradox, probably the most common one presented in media. Is it a nit? Yes. Everyone seems to act as if this is the first instance of it, though. Also, Starkist, that is one of the reasonings out of the paradox, i.e. the timelines fracture into 2 alternatives: 1 from before the time travel event and 1 from after. I personally ascribe to the other reasoning: a pure causality model. Basically, once the time traveler travels from him/her own time into the past, the future she came from no longer exists. It is overwritten by the new timeline created after the time traveler arrives in the past. Janeway has no need to repeat her time-travel trip because it already happened. To repeat it would create anoter timeline that would overwrite the one she had lived. The only problem with this is the violation of the Law of Conservation of Energy (i.e., Energy is neither created nor destroyed, it merely changes form). But, then, that's why I'm not a physicist. :-) # PaulG on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 8:34 pm: Where were the Temporal Time Cops during all of these gross violations of the Temporal Prime Directive? Eating temporal donuts? I guess you can never really finish eating one...Maybe they realised that Admiral Janeway’s plan would help to preserve the timeline, by limiting the Borg’s ability to change history for their own advantage. (this would also explain their lack of action against the crew of the Enterprise E, when they travelled back in time to ensure the success of Chocrane’s warp flight, which ultimately led to First Contact between Humans and Vulcans. # Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 8:57 pm: It has been established that a cube/sphere can generate a transwarp conduit "on the fly" when and if it needs to as well as use ones that are already there. They made it sound as if by destroying the ones that were already there then the borg would not be able to make new ones. Jwb52z on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 9:02 pm: There seemed to be a massive difference between the normal borg transwarp and the transwarp hub depicted here. If Voyager was about 30,000 lightyears away from home (they were a few episodes ago, so this is a reasonable assuption). If they took 1 minute to travel down the tube, they would have been going about 15 Billion times the speed of light. At that speed, it would have taken less than three minutes to get from the caretacker array to home. Since they obviously didn't get this far during their last transwarp trip, normal borg transwarp isn't anywhere near as fast. # Starkist on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 11:15 pm: Rhode Island?!?!?? What kind of name is that for a Sovereign Class Starship?!?? (No offense to any Rhode Islanders out there…) Mike Ram on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 11:46 pm: Starkist: the Rhode Island was Sovereign class? I thought it was the same as the Equinox, different than a Soverign? # ScottN on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 12:40 am: Is it me, or are Paris and Nechayev the only non-corrupt admirals we've ever met? (Nechayev was annoying, but not corrupt). How can you say Nechayev was not corrupt? Following the rogue Borg attack on Oniaka 3, she effectively gave Picard a standing order to commit an act of genocide against the Borg, by implanting a weapon of mass destruction – namely an invasive program, comprising a paradoxical geometric construct designed to form a recursively insoluble puzzle, which was created during the rescue of Hugh – into the Borg collective consciousness, in order to completely destroy them! (It wouldn’t have worked anyway – The first cubes to be infected would have been cut off from the collective, who would then simply ignore it!) She then followed this up by directly ignoring reports of the DMZ treaty being repeatedly violated, due to the Cardassians consistently supplying weapons to their colonies! (I’d loved to have been a fly on the wall when she heard about Cardassia joining the Dominion!) # Dustin Westfall on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 12:57 am: This is the same future timeline as All Good things and The Visitor, right? In that timeline, hadn't the Klingons invaded the Romulan empire, and the Federation had cut off relations? So, how is Janeway sending a StarFleet ensign to support a Klingon's desire to be on the High Council? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 6:12 am: I don’t think so. There are an infinite number of different possible timelines, and an infinite portion them may share certain elements. The uniforms made it into all three of these possible timelines, that’s all. There are probably an infinite number of others with these uniforms and an infinite number with different ones. # Brian Lombard on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 5:26 am: Obviously Starfleet has made incredible progress in holographic technology, cause at no point in any of the future timeline scenes was Doc wearing his mobile emitter. Maybe it is now located inside the EMH’s ‘shell’, in a manner similar to the light bees used by Jupiter Mining Corporation holograms in Red Dwarf. # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 6:12 am: I believe the news program Admiral Janeway watches in the teaser looks suspiciously like TV. Didn’t Data tell Sonny Clemonds in The Neutral Zone (TNG) that it died out in 2040? Actually, Data stated that TV had fallen from popularity, and ceased to be a significant form of entertainment, by 2040. # When the future Enterprise-D showed up in All Good Things... (TNG) and transported the Pasteur crew to safety, the future transporter, quite sensibly, had a different energy signature. But when Admiral Janeway beams from Korath’s quarters to her shuttle in Act 3, and when Captain Kim beams back to the Rhode Island from Janeway’s shuttle using the Rhode Island transporters, both transporters have Voyager's transporter signature. The different transporter signature for the future Enterprise D could have been done by Q. # After escaping Korath’s headquarters in Act 3, Janeway orders her shuttle to warp 6. But when the Rhode Island shows up, it comes out of warp, and the shuttle is at sublight. Why is this? TomM on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 12:53 pm: What she ordered the shuttle to do was proceed at Warp 6 to certain coordinates. When it reached that destination, it dropped out of warp. ''' # In Act 4, Admiral Janeway says that the synaptic transceiver she has allows her to pilot her shuttle. This makes sense, and we already have similar budding technology today, but if Janeway can do this with her thoughts, why does she have to tell the shuttle to go to Warp 6 in Act 3 with a verbal command? '''This was probably to make sure the command was received properly. # I find it interesting that in Act 5, Chakotay asks Seven her plans when returning to Earth, and Torres asks Paris where he wants them to live. Apparently, it never occurred to either one of them that they and all the other Maquis crew members may have to answer various charges and serve prison time stemming from their Maquis activity. Kira Sharp on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 10:33 am: Re: some of our favourite characters are actually Maquis with jail sentences waiting. If Voyager has been communicating with Earth over the past few seasons, they have certainly sent HQ a copy of their logs. In the logs should be recorded all the brave deeds of these former Maquis as they turn themselves into exemplary Starfleet crewmen. If the six crewmen in Star Trek IV were exonerated for one heroic deed, Chakotay and Torres and the rest should be walking on sunshine in Starfleet's eyes! TomM on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 12:53 pm: There are such things as statutes of limitations and pardons. The Voyager has been in contact with Starfleet and the Federation for most of this season. If they are not worried about the consequences of having been Maquis, it is probably because the issue has been resolved.''Seniram 10:30, August 24, 2018 (UTC)''There was presumably a full amnesty for surviving Maquis members following the events of the Dominion War. # When Admiral Janeway’s shuttle armoured up in Act 3, I noticed the armour left a grating around the Bussard collectors. I guessed that covering them completely is inadvisable for some reason, and that leaving them at least partially exposed to space is necessary. But when Voyager armours up in Act 5 before it enters the nebula for the second time, the Bussard collectors are completely covered. That’s because the shuttle warp nacelles are fixed, and most likely designed to be capable of operating while the armour is in place, whereas the nacelles on Voyager swivel upwards for warp travel, and would be unable to move with the armour in place, due to the ship being adapted to use it # During Voyager’s second jaunt into the nebula in Act 5, Captain Janeway waits until her fancy 25th century armour is down to 50% before firing the transphasic torpedoes. She’s trying to lull the Borg into a false sense of security! # The concept of the transwarp hub seems kinda cool, but it how it fits in with previous Borg premises is dubious (Surprise, surprise). Seven says in the opening scene of Act 6 that it connects with thousands of transwarp conduits, with end points in all four quadrants, allowing the Collective to deploy vessels almost anywhere in the galaxy in minutes. Why exactly do you need a transwarp hub to do this? And why does it seem as if transwarp conduits are set, stationary things, like way stations, rather than things that can be created at will using transwarp coils? In Dark Frontier, the Voyager crew stole a transwarp coil from the Borg, hoping to shave some years off their journey, and after Seven was left behind, the crew outfitted the Delta Flyer with the coil to go and rescue her. This meant that all you needed to make a transwarp conduit was a transwarp coil. So why do you need a "hub" to connect such conduits? Perhaps the conduits that the hub connects are indeed, stationary ones, as opposed to new ones you can create with a coil, and can be used like connecting trains and tunnels in a subway, but therein lies the problem: Transwarp was originally established this way in Descent part I (TNG), where it was depicted as faster than conventional warp, but not instantaneous. But then was depicted as instantaneous in Threshold and then in Dark Frontier and this episode, it’s back to the tunnel metaphor. I guess this is just one more reason that Threshold should be blotted out from the official canon, eh, guys? The transwarp in Threshold was created using different methods and materials! # Captain Janeway is angry with the Admiral for not telling her about the hub, because destroying the hub could be a crippling blow to the Borg. How do you figure this? There’s five more of them, aren’t there? Sure, they end up destroying the hub, but as the Queen tells the Admiral in Act 7, she’s assimilated the Admiral’s 25th century armour. In the long run, this mission may have delivered a modest blow to the Borg, but made them stronger. Not necessarily – any knowledge of Admiral Janeway's future tech acquired by the Borg would have been corrupted by the pathogen. # When Tuvok tells Janeway in the ready room in Act 6 that the Fal tor vow procedure must be performed with another Vulcan, Janeway asks, "What about the other Vulcans on Voyager?" Well, there’s only one, Vorick, which Counterpoint established. The female Vulcan in Repression, as mentioned for nits under that episode, shouldn’t have been there. Oh yes she should! In the Voyager companion entry for Repression, it is clearly stated on page 398 that she is seen among the Maquis crewmembers! # gelzyme on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 6:40 am: The question on my mind, of course, is what will Neelix be thinking when he can't regain contact with Voyager? I like to think that he'll get a ship, attempt to find them, enter the nebula, and get assimilated. But, if the Borg have been completely destroyed, he may just find a lot of spare parts. Perhaps Pathfinder will be adapted to maintain contact with the Talaxians from Homestead. # Spornan on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 7:36 am: I should point out that I really have no idea how Voyager survived getting out of the Transwarp tunnel. One second they were about to be blown and heading back to the Delta Quadrant, and the next they were in the Alpha Quadrant. I'd appreciate if someone explained what happened, cause I really don't know. Mike Konczewski on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 8:38 am: Spornan--that little directional adjustment that Janeway told the crew to make sent them to a side tunnel that put them behind the Borg Sphere. Then they used those super-duper photon torpedos to blow up the Sphere. ScottN on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 10:26 am: Spornan, it took me a while. They let the sphere capture the ship, and then they blew it up from inside. # ScottN on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 10:26 am: Nit here: We've seen that Borg transporters can go through the armor shielding (see Admiral Janeway's shuttle, or was that before she raised them?). Why didn't the Borg transport onto Voyager once it was inside the sphere? They couldn’t – Admiral Janeway was beamed out by the Borg before she had a chance to raise the shields. # Kira Sharp on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 10:33 am: When going down to the Klingon science lab, why didn't Janeway just take a tape recorder? D@#$ straight she got that guy onto the High Council, and with a recording of his refusal to fulfill his end of the deal, she can get him off it too, no problem! He would have likely used the presence of a recording device to accuse Janeway of going back on HER word! # steph on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 11:52 am: Would someone please be so kind as to explain the signif. of Tuvok's "533171?" An of his statement "her disappearance remains a mystery?" How does he know the future? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 24, 2001 - 11:14 pm: The date was 53317. That would place it between One Small Step and Blink of an Eye. Seniram 10:30, August 24, 2018 (UTC) According to the Star Trek Voyager Companion by Paul Ruditis, Stardate 53317 was when Captain Janeway was abducted by the Kellidians, shortly before The Voyager Conspiracy. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager